Every Rose Has Its Thorn
by Nikki.Raeee
Summary: I'm not going to change this just because someone wrote me an anonymous review. IF you really want to read it you will. Enjoy :
1. Chapter 1 Depression

"Jackie! Wait up!"  
Jackie Mead was the popular girl. The one with the perfect popular jock boyfriend. She had three of the greatest friends in the world.  
"Jackie! Hey! Stop walking!"  
Jackie's life had been perfect...until that day.  
"Jackie! Hey...are you crying? Jackie, Hun, what happened?"  
"I-It's nothing. I'm okay."  
"Have you seen Brad today? He didn't show up to English"  
Right as Sera said that, Jackie broke down in sobs.  
"Jackie! What's wrong? Did you and Brad break up?"  
"Something l-like that."  
"What happened?"  
"B-Brad's d-dead." Jackie sobbed.  
"What? But I saw him yesterday."  
"He died this morn-this morning" She sobbed even louder.  
It was going to be Jackie and Brad's 3 months of dating, the next day. 'I'll miss the way his black gorgeous hair was always in his sweet, beautiful face'  
"Brad didn't have black hair Jackie..."  
"What?"  
"You said you'd miss the was his gorgeous black hair was always in his sweet, beautiful face."  
"No I didn't I know Brad has black hair."  
"You said black hair again. It was blonde, Jackie. Were you cheating on Brad?"  
"What? No! How could you even think that?"  
'Can she read my mind?' Jackie thought.  
"No I can't read your mind. You say what you're thinking about."  
'That makes sense now. Well, I can't believe Chris is gone already. We dated for 3 months and it was the best'.  
"Jackie, who's Chris?"  
"Who?"  
"You said you dated Chris for three months."  
When Jackie said nothing, Sera continued, "I think something's wrong. Why don't we travel to Russia for a little while? Get your head all cleared, meet some of my family."  
Sera Belikov was originally from Russia, she had a strong Russian accent, and when she got mad, she swore in Russian. Jackie had met her brother the year before, Dimitri Belikov, when he came down to visit Sera for a few months. Jackie thought he was the hottest thing on the planet, but she can't get this black-haired blue eyed beauty out of her mind now. And he's a lot hotter then Dimitri.  
"Yeah, let's do that. I can't wait to see your hunky brother again." Jackie Waggled her eyebrows.  
"First off, he's not hunky. Second, he's married. To Tasha Ozera."  
"Ozera. Where have I heard that name before?"  
"I don't know."

(On the other side of the globe, in Russia)  
Christian Ozera was the new guy, the stand out. He never fit in. Not even when he was at the Academy. He lost his girlfriend, Rose, 3 months ago. Her and Lissa had been sneaking out, so they made Rose lose her memory, and sent her somewhere else. She had no clue who Christian was, or who Lissa was. Christian offered to have that happen to him, but He wasn't the one sneaking out. He cried and he cried. But however hard he wished, he didn't get her back. He was now living with his Aunt Tasha in Russia. She was married to Dimitri Belikov. So far, he liked living in Russia, he could see all the sights that Tasha explained in her letters.  
"Christian! I need your help! Get down here!" Christian wiped the tears from his eyes, and headed down the stairs.  
"Were you upstairs crying?" He nodded. "Why?"  
"I miss Rose."  
"Awe, Hun, I know you do. We all do. But she's the one that was sneaking out. You can't do anything to stop that."  
"I just wish she were back." Tasha just stared at him, in pity. He didn't need pity. After a while of just staring, Christian spoke again. "So, what did you need help with?"  
"I need you to carry these boxes upstairs. I can't carry anything over 20 pounds. It's not good for the babies."  
"How many boxes are there?"  
"Ten."  
"How much do you think they weigh?"  
"Fifty pounds each."  
"Okay. I'll have that taken care of in no time. Where's Dimitri?"  
"Hunting."  
"Oh. I heard that Sera was coming up for a visit, bring her friend Jackie?"  
"Yeah. She said Jackie's boyfriend just died and she wanted Jackie to clear her head. Plus I heard she had a thing for Dimitri."  
"Oh. Do you think it'd be okay if I hooked up with Sera? I mean, I know I'll never see Rose again, so It's not like I have to worry about dating her again."  
"Of course Hun, but you're not marrying her."  
"I never wanted to marry her."  
"Okay."  
Christians cell rang. It was the song he had for when Rose called. "Who has Rose's phone?"  
"I think Lissa might."  
"Okay. Can I take this then get the boxes?"  
"Of course Hunny."  
Christian walked upstairs and Answered his phone. "Hello?"  
"Hey Christian." It sounded like Rose. No. Who's voice was that?  
"Rose?"  
"No silly, It's Lissa." That's who it was.  
"Hey. Why do you have Rose's phone?"  
"I was going through her stuff and I found it. I hadn't talked to you in a while so I thought I'd call you."  
"Oh. Well, I can't stay. I have to take some boxes upstairs. Tasha's got twins on the way."  
"Congrats! Well, bye Christian, I'll talk to you soon."  
"Bye."


	2. Chapter 2 Jackie meets Christian

***Back In Maine***

*Sera's POV*

Jackie and I were packing and getting ready to go to Russia. I had just got off the phone with Dimitri. "Dimitri just called, he said we were more then welcome to stay with them for a while." Jackie stared at me blankly. "But we'll be sharing a room. Tasha's nephew will be there too. And Dimitri said he's your type."

"What's his name?"

"He wouldn't tell me his first name. But his last name is Ozera."

"Oh. Well, lets go finish packing."

"Okay."

Jackie and I finished packing, got our plane tickets, and headed to Russia. It was a long flight. Three days. When we got there we were so happy to be off the plane. I ran up to my brother in the airport; "Dimka! Oh, how I missed you!" Then to Tasha "Tasha it's lovely to see you! Dimka told me that you were having twins. Congratulations! Oh! Where's your nephew? I want Rose to meet him.

"Sera, you just called me Rose..."

"No I didn't Jackie." I turned toward Dimka. "Her brains been a little messed up since Brad died."

"My brain has not been messed up. I'm just a little upset."

"Sera, Tasha's nephew is at the house. He's kind of depressed since he lost his girlfriend three months ago." Dimka said.

"Oh! That's terrible! Maybe he and Jackie can wallow together."

Tasha spoke up now. "I don't want Jackie to be sad this whole trip. It's supposed to make her feel better. I can already tell they have a lot in common. They'll get along great! Oh, and Sera, I heard that you were looking for someone to hook up with. I have the perfect person for you."

"What's his name?"

"Adrian Ivashkov"

"How old is he?"

"Twenty-one."

"What does he look like?"

"He's got blonde hair and he's really tall. He has baby blue eyes and a wonderful personality."

"Does he live here in Russia?"

"Yes. But he wasn't born here."  
"Does he speak Russian?"

"Some. I'll invite him over for dinner for you."

"Thank you Tasha!"

"You're welcome."

That was the end of conversation until we got to the Belikov house. Tasha called out for her nephew; "Christian! Come down stairs please! Jackie and Sera are here to meet you!"

*Jackie's POV*

"I'll be right down!"

His voice. I'd heard it before. It was angelic. I stared at the stairs in longing. I don't know how long I stared. Someone snapped their fingers in my face.

"Jackie? Are you okay?"

I snapped out of my haze. "Huh? Oh. Yeah. Where's Christian?"

"Right here," His voice said; startling me. I turned around and there he was. He was hot! He reached his finger out and wiped some drool off my chin. I instantly blushed 10 shades of red. He laughed. Oh, how I loved his laugh.

"Rose?"

"Don't start that again Christian. That's Jackie" Tasha said.

"Do I know you?" I asked him.

"Do I look familiar?"

"Yeah." It was then that I realized this was Christian Ozera. My boyfriend. My Chris. I ran and jumped into his arms, and he stiffened at first, but relaxed when he realized who I was. Rosemarie Hathway. His Girlfriend. "I missed you baby."

"I missed you too. You are never sneaking out again."

"I won't. I promise."

Rose turned around to look at Sera, but instead she saw her best friend Lissa. "Lissa!" She gasped. "How did you get here?"

"I had to pretend to be Sera. Me, Guardian Belikov, and Tasha were the only ones that knew you were Rose. They forbid us from telling Christian" She had a grim look on her face.

"For three months Christian didn't know if I was even still alive? That's horrible! Where's Kirova? She's going down."

"Kirova died Rose. She was murdered. So was Tatiana." It was Christian who said this. WAIT! Tatiana died? And so did Kirova?

"Rose, we can't let you go back to the Academy. You're not even suppsed to know who we are." Lissa stated. She was looking really pale.

"Is Lissa really going to hook up with Adrian?" I got a feeling in my stomach, and next thing I knew, everything went black. The last thing I heard was Lissa.

"Rose!"


	3. Chapter 3 Attack

(Previously in Every Rose Has It's Thorn **: **

"Is Lissa really going to hook up with Adrian?" I got a feeling in my stomach, and next thing I knew, everything went black. The last thing I heard was Lissa.

"Rose!")

_**Thanks so much for keeping up with me. My family is falling apart. My cousin had a ruptured appendix, and my other cousin's grandfather died, and i've been so busy with school, and this past week ((November 29 - December 3)) has been hard. Wednesday was one year since my cousins death]:**_

_**Well, On with chapter 3! (:**_

RPOV

I woke up with a terrible pain in my head. "Christian?" I croaked out.

No answer.

I tried to move my arms but they were hand cuffed to a bed. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" I hollered out.

"Rose. Shut up. They'll hear us."

"Who is that?"

"Dimitri. Stop talking. They'll hear us"

Just then a door swung open, and 7 strigoi lurked in the door frame.

"Which one of you was talking?" The first strigoi said. He had jet black hair, and his eyes were a brighter red then the rest. 'That's odd' I thought.

"I was." Me and Dimitri said together.

Four ran at an amazingly fast speed over to him, and three over to me. I got 'Bright Eyes,' a blonde, and a brunette. Dimitri, well, I didn't get to see what color hair his strigoi had because my three blocked my path.

"Well, well, well, little miss Rose is awake now. Have a good sleep Rose?"

"F*** You! What'd you do to me?" I spat.

"Fiesty little thing, you are. Too bad you won't last very long."

"What do you mean? Where's Christian?"

"Fireball? He's long gone. So is that girl, Tasha I think her name was." Bright eyes stated.

At that, Dimitri started sobbing.

"Oh shut up, Belikov." One of the only girls that were over there with him said.

"There was a third girl too. Dragomir. She got away."

"A-are Tasha and Christian still alive?" Dimitri asked.

"Yeah. Christian was more worried about getting the pregnant b**** then he was about getting your sorry a** Rose."

Another strigoi spoke up then, "Are you going to turn him or not? I'll turn him myself if i have to to get anything done around here."

"Hush, Laya. You can eat soon."

"I need food now. It's too bad those moroi got away."

"Laya. I am slowly losing my patience with you. If you want food so bad go get a human."

'Bright eyes' leaned down to my face, kissing from my temple down to my lips. He licked my lips. He kissed me, and I bit his lip as hard as I could, making him bleed.

"You little b*tch!" He said as he slapped me. "Everyone leave. I need to have a few words with Dimitri and Rose."

He untied my feet, then tied them together. He was about to re tie my hands together, when I swung my feet up, and kicked him in the head. He wasn't expecting it, so he stumbled, and I got up, punched him in the face, and ran to untie Dimitri. I got his hands undone, but was knocked onto the ground by bright eyes.

"Rose!" Dimitri yelled. My world went black once again.

DimitrisPOV

"Rose!" Aaren knocked Rose onto the ground.

"Dimitri, so glad to see you again. I can't wait until you're one of us. I remember when I used to be a measly guardian I didn't want to be a strigoi either, but that changed when I became one. Just think of the warm blood that flows down your throat when you feed. Oh, it's delicious, Dimitri. You'll feel so powerful. I think your first victim will be Rose." He saw the horrified look on my face and smirked. "Ayena! Get in here!"

"Yes, Master?" A beautiful moroi walked in. Wait-Moroi? How was she still alive?

My shocked look didn't pass Aaren's mind either. "She's moroi. I promised her I'd spare her because she had the power of super compultion. Ayena, he won't turn willingly."

"Yes, Master. Dimitri, look at me. Look at my eyes." I refused to, I looked at the ground until Aaren forced me to look up at her. "You will turn willingly. You will listen to whatever my master tells you to do, and you will do it now."

"Good, Ayena, keep the compultion there. Dimitri, I want you to feed on Rose. I want you to drain all her blood. Then, once you're strigoi I'll train you."

Something tingly was starting to happen. Aaren let go of my head and I got up. I walked toward Rose, and got down onto my knees. I never took my eyes away from Ayena as I started to bite into Rose's neck. Rose jerked up, and smacked me in the head. I looked away from Ayena, and looked longlingly at Rose's neck. I wanted to feed off her.

"Ayena, do something! She'll stop him."

"Yes, Master. Rose, look at me dear. I need to check the color of your eyes. I need to make sure you're okay." Rose looked up at her. "Okay, look right into my eyes now" She started walking toward Rose. She crouched down, inches from her face. "Rose, Dimitri needs to do this. Don't stop him, don't do anything to interfere." She held Rose's gaze as I crawled over to them, and grabbed Rose's head, bringing my mouth to it again. I bit, breaking the skin. I pulled away to marvel the beauty of the blood. Then went straight back to her neck to suck every last drop of blood. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Ayena backed up and went over to Aaren, where he rewarded her with a kiss.

_"Dimitri...stop. Don't do this. You don't want to become a strigoi." _Someone spoke inside my head. I pulled away and looked at Rose. She was really pale. I leaned in to suck somemore blood when I heard it again. _"Dimitri. Listen. I know you can hear me. I know that's why you stopped. Think about Tasha. She has your children in her belly. You won't get to be the father if you do this. Stop now while Rose is still alive." _

"Why have you stopped Dimitri? Finish her off! She's almost dead!" Ayena turned toward Aaren.

"Master, will you look at my eyes please?" He did. "Do they show anything but happiness?"

"No."

"Let Dimitri go. You can kill me afterwards, but let Dimitri and Rose go. Alert all the others and tell them that Dimitri and Rose are going."

"Dimitri and Rose, you're free to go. Ayena, you are too. You've done too much."

"Alert the others." He pulled out a cellphone, and called everyone.

"Dimitri, Rose, and Ayena are leaving. Please do not hurt them or touch them or hold them back at all as they leave." He hung up.

I lifted Rose, and took Ayena's hand and we bolted before Aaren realized he was under compultion.

"Thank you Ayena. You're very kind."

"It's the least I can do for my sister's husband." I gaped at her, and almost dropped Rose.

"You're Tasha's sister?"

"Yeah."


	4. Authots Note!

Authors Note!

Uh, sorry for the delay on my story guys. I have no computer down at my fathers, and I was dawn there for like 2 weeks. I'll work on it asap. [: Please don't hate me or stop reading? I'm really busy.]:


End file.
